Lucifer's angel
by cherry.flavored.papous
Summary: Sora looked, the lettering was thin, slanting against the others Lucifer's angel.... What had he done?
1. They hunt you Lucifer's Angel

Sora yawned as he walked. It was Halloween but he had been forced to work late. Late enough that he had to walk home through the graveyard to get to the bus on time. As he walked, he noticed a figure bathed in the moonlight.

It seemed to be male, though the longer hair made him wonder for a moment. He was twirling randomly in the moonlight, not really any specific path to follow. Sora slid silently behind a gravestone, closer to this mysterious figure.

He had hair the color of cool silver, and pale skin to match, looking supernatural in the moonlight. There was a soft smile that decorated his lips, looking happily enough at the light. His eyes were closed, but they opened once, before immediately closing again. The flash of color, Sora saw, was a pale Aqua.

He shifted slightly, but it caused him to fall. This in turn caused the figures head to snap immediately in his direction, seeing him. His look was cold, and full of pain. "you shouldn't be here." He said instantly, glaring at him. "Who are you?" He demanded, his tone harsh and commanding.

Sora stared stupefied, before finding his voice. "S-Sora Strife." He said, almost ashamed of how scared he sounded. The other man's facial expression softened as he looked at him, taking a small, tentative step towards him. "My name is Riku..." He said softly, taking another unsure step.

Sora stood slowly, dusting himself off and wiping off his bag. He opened his mouth to speak but Riku began talking again. "I thought no one came to Graveyards at night. So why are you here?"

The question had caught Sora off guard as he sputtered for an answer. "I-I was working late! I wanted a short cut!" And before he could stop himself he retaliated with, "Why are you here?"

Riku paused, before walking forward, another beautiful smile crossing his lips. "This is the only night I'm allowed out..." He said in a soft voice, looking down at him. "You would be dancing too if you only tasted the sweet fresh air that comes in the night only six hours a year..." He said, leaning back from leaning forward.

Sora stared at him. "Why? Are you being held captive or something?" He asked staring up at him, who in turn shook his head. "I'm not allowed to say...but you should hurry.." He said immediately afterwords, "Your bus is leaving."

"Then I'll walk home." Sora responded staring at him, catching sight of his wrist as he pointed. "You have marks on your wrists...does someone keep you in shackles?" He demanded, grasping his arm. Riku yanked his hand away glaring slightly at him.

"It is no problem of yours mortal." He spat, glaring at him, one that made Sora shake to his core. "Now go." He said forcefully pointing. He couldn't help it as his limbs immediately following Riku's command. "Wait!" He said, grasping out with the only thing that would still obey his command, grasping a thin chain that was around his neck, breaking as soon as he pulled. Riku turned, staring into the moonlight and ignoring his yells.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora didn't remember even going to bed as he awoke and found himself there. "Riku~" He said as soon as he sat up. Was...had it been a dream..? He brought a hand up to rub his eyes, but once he did, he saw a small silver chain that was in his hand. He stared at it, hurriedly pulling it so he could look at it. There was thin lettering on it that looped and intertwined with other letters.

_Lucifer's Angel_

Sora stared, his eyes widening. No wonder he had- But... "Riku!" He said again. closing his eyes and allowing it to hit down on the shelf of his bed. Who knew what he was going through right now? Simply because Sora had taken his chain.

What had he done...?

* * *

_Fly away, fly away  
From the torch of blame  
They hunt you  
The Lucifer's Angels  
Never lived, you never died  
Your life has been denied  
They call you  
The Lucifer's Angel_

Late Halloween tribute sorry guys xD;;; It may be a chapter fic if you ask nicely...and if your interested enough

Riku/Sora (C) Squeenix

Lucifer's Angel lyrics (C) The Rasmus


	2. I never meant to push you away

Okay, so not that anyone really reads what's up here anyways, If you do, good for you, if not, I guess I'll go cry about it xD But the main thing is make sure to read the lyrics at the bottom of the page, usually in the beginning of my babbles....it'll kind of sum up the whole chapter in an odd way. But yeah. Enjoy~

At the same time of the next dawn, a loud scream echoed through a long dark, warm hallway. A loud crack, and another scream. Pulling closer to the scene, reveals the angel we have met from the previous chapter. Though his pale skin was now riddled with blood, draining in small rivers down his body. He was hunched over, coughing harshly as blood spattered out of his mouth. There was a taller figure above him, leaning down with a smirk crossing his features.

"You think I let you out to be seen?" It hissed as the figure leaned down, tipping the silverette's head up so he could look into his eyes. "Maybe six hours is far too long for you to be out..." Riku looked up as if begging for mercy, but not daring to say a word. The other carelessly let his head drop, smirking as he saw the blood running. "Oh...your bleeding...we should cauterize those pretty wounds..." He said with a grin, pulling out a small ball of flames, allowing the sides to lick at the wounds, Riku's screams echoing throughout the hallways.

Sora jumped awake once again, having passed out during his third hour. He took a shuddering breath, staring at the papers in front of him, a cold sweat had broken out over his flesh. All of that pain...because he had taken his necklace... Oh god... His blue eyes closed flinching slightly at the sound of the bell, and touch of his friends. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He said quickly to Kairi, smiling as if that would wave her off.

Kairi, however, was undaunted as she huffed, lightly slapping Sora. "You think I'm so blind? I've been your friend, your _best_ friend for how many years again?" She asked, her eyes narrowing as he shrank away from the look on her face.

"Kai you wouldn't understand…" He sighed looking away. After all, he had just made a fallen angel go through a beating he didn't deserve. Weather or not that was true, he wasn't sure of. But that dream looked real enough.

Thankfully though the end of the day had come. Excusing himself from any plans that his friends might want to include him in, Sora rushed home, taking a deep breath as he collapsed onto his bed.

When he sat up again, the moonlight was pouring through his open window. Even though they lived on the beach, he kept his window closed. For good reason however, seeing as though last time a seagull had flown into his room. It defiantly wasn't a pretty sight…

Sora stretched, noticing that he was, in fact hungry, seeing as though he hadn't eaten that day. But it wasn't really food he wanted, he ended up musing to himself… He wanted to see Riku… "Riku…" He echoed his thoughts softly.

"Mnh..?" The sudden voice next to him made him jump, staring up at the figure next to him. "Riku!" He said again, staring up at him, taking in every burn on his body, no doubt where he had been cauterized. "I am so sorry.." He said finally, his eyes rising back up before locking onto a thick black cord around his neck. It was an obvious replacement for the small silver chain.

His ocean eyes rose higher for a moment, before launching himself forward and locking his arms around him. Riku froze, his muscles tensing under pale skin, before slowly relaxing and wrapping his arms back around him. "Are you trying to get me killed?" He asked quietly, a small laugh accompanying it.

Sora blushed pulling away before looking up at him. "I'm sorry…I never meant for you to…for him to…I didn't know what you were!" He exploded, staring up at him. And then he realized that it was the wrong thing to say. A low growl emitted from his throat as he struck a pale hand against a tan cheek.

"What I am?" He asked, before repeating louder, "What I am? Am I just a thing to you? To all of you?" His eyes narrowed and hardened as he glared at the other in front of him, who was currently holding his cheek. His voice shook as he said the next sentence.

"Am I just your plaything...? And here I thought you were actually a mortal worth talking with." There was no anger this time, just sadness…and maybe a small drop of fear.

Sora stared at him, his eyes widening as realization struck. "N-No! Wait!" He yelled as the angel disappeared.

"Wait…"

* * *

_It starts with one, discreet desire  
To hold you close, when everything stops making sense  
So we jump start the process  
Move faster, we're losing faith  
I never meant to push you away_

Characters (c) squeenix  
Tonight (the process) lyrics (c) Self against City


	3. Don't turn your back on me

Sora didn't know how long he had stayed in the kitchen after Riku left. Hours...minutes...? Maybe even seconds. It didn't matter because at that point...he couldn't feel anything.

"Damn it!" He yelled suddenly punching the wall. Oh whoops. His mother was going to have a fit about that wall. He shook his head, allowing his dark hair to fall in front of his face. Maybe he would just play dumb in the morning...claim he didn't know what she was talking about. After deciding that he couldn't eat anything if he tried, Sora made his way back up the stairs.

Sora walked over to his bed, collapsing heavily with a sigh, It wasn't fair...The fallen angel had never even given him time to explain himself. He huddled up under the blankets, hugging his knees to his chest, appearing as a child, insecure with the world...insecure with life. There was a fear gnawing at him...a fear of never seeing him again. And every time he would relax...that fear would come back in a wave.

Though when he finally did fall asleep, he saw Riku...but it wasn't what he wanted.

"_Riku!" He called rushing over to him, smiling as he saw the angel. "Listen, I wanted to say...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-" But he was turned quiet by a soft finger being placed on his lips. "Shh,.." The other responded, before walking over to a higher place, laughing quietly as his white wings glittered out behind him._

_"You'll get me in trouble...I'm not supposed to be down here." The other said with a grin, his wings playfully swaying back and forth behind him. His voice, Sora noticed, was different. It wasn't the same voice full of unknown emotions that Sora knew...this one...it was full of happiness and Joy._

_"Riku..." He started, before the angel playfully shushed him again. "Listen stranger,..I don't know how you know my name, but don't say it down here...or I'll have to stay." He said, jumping down. "Besides...I don't even know your name." He jumped down, his wings fluttering down softly behind him._

_"So I suppose you better introduce yourself to me." The angel said firmly, his ocean eyes glittering with mischief._

_The brunette blinked, before holding up a hand. "Sora..." The other grinned, grasping it. "Riku."_

_"Riku?" Another voice said, walking over, his silver hair glittering in the heat as if unaffected by what was currently happening. "Well Riku...welcome to my relm." The man grinned, sliding the thin silver chain around his neck. The very same one that Sora hand in his bedroom._

_And now looking back up from Riku's panicked expression, he saw his pure white wings catch flame and begin to burn off of his body, Riku's screams echoing through the room._

Sora jumped awake, the memories of Riku's screams and cries for help bouncing around in his head. He shivered, bringing a tan hand to his head. So it was his fault...he was the one who had caused Riku to do that...to let an 'unworthy' to learn an innocent young angel's name would be damming them to hell.

The one before Riku had been a woman if he remembered correctly. But he couldn't remember who. Lucky for him it was the weekend. He quickly got dressed pulling on a black hoodie and jeans along with a pair of black converse, before rushing out the door, shouting a goodbye to his mother. Probably putting the full blame on him for the wall...but the angel...his angel was more important.

Sora grabbed his bike from the garage, quickly heading for the library. Once he arrived there he immediately went to the historical fiction. After scanning for a moment, he found the book he was looking for. _Clutches of the Devil_. He opened the book walking over to a table and sitting down. It was a book written like a textbook with pictures and diagrams. Though everyone was certain of it being fiction, now Sora was not quite sure. Finally, however, he found the paragraph he was looking for.

_And there in that deep, dark, and humid cavern, he devil took his angel. Though she screamed as her wings burned, the silver chain was already around her neck. He had learned of her name...Larxiene. Vexen chuckled softly, gently patting under her chin. "Don't worry," He had said to her. "I shall take care of you better then you had before.." She screamed again, hell shaking with her wrath, but none could do much in the presence of the devil himself._

After skimming a few more paragraphs, Sora found another interesting text.

_Though only let out once a year, this fallen angel found that she didn't like what Vexen had been planning for her. She found someone that would battle Vexen for her freedom. He was young..and didn't know what powers the devil possessed. He was defeated easily...and then...she, the very angel he had taken, was killed the very same night._

"Sora why are you reading that garbage?" A voice asked, giggling right next to his ear. It was Kairi. "Everyone knows that's not true..." Sora looked up at her, throwing on a look of amusement. "Well why else would I get it Kai? Everyone knows how much I hate reading actual school books."

She laughed, nodding and sat in the chair across from him. "Fair point...by the way, do you know who punched that giant wall in your wall?" She asked tilting her head with a giggle.

Sora looked up at her, innocence written all over his features. "Golly Kai, no. Do you?" She rolled her eyes looking away from him. "Shut up Sor-" But as soon as she started he cut her off. "Listen Kai, I gotta go." He stood, waving to her and checking out the book, then walking out to his bike, riding to a place where he knew no one would bother him... The graveyard.

He opened the book, looking for the table of contents. Scanning through, he found the name he was looking for. Marluxia. He was the one who had tried to rescue her.

_Upon going to their first meeting place, the graveyard by his house, Marluxia commanded the headstone to move. Though only a certain string of words can open it, he managed it, making his way deep into hell, fighting to gain back the woman stolen._

Sora stopped reading. Well...he was under the tree where they met...so Surely the gravestone was somewhere around here. He walked over a few more steps, before seeing it. He took a deep breath, before stating. "Open, the grave to the underworld, and all dead within." He took a breath, ready to say more, but the gravestone was shaking and already welcoming him into the dark below. He grabbed his bag, and the book within, swinging it onto his back and beginning his descent to hell. He wasn't going to sit by any longer...

* * *

_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored_

Bwaha Sora's descent into hell~ Are you excited? Cause I am~

Lawl Vexen's Lucifer

Characters (c) Squeenix  
Faint Lyrics (c) Linkin Park


	4. Call my name and save me from the dark

As soon as Sora reached the end of the staircase, he was assulted with a horrific scent. The scent of charred wood and flesh mingled with a harsh roar of a campfire. It wasn't what one would assume hell to look like, there wasn't a flash of flame no matter where the eye chose to rest, it was merely dark with the scent of rotting. No matter where one went.

The young man shivered as death came upon him like a wave. There was something about that in the book...He remembered from when he read it the first time.

_Marluxia shivered as the wave and stench of death hit him. He could feel the demons struggling for his soul. "No!" He shouted, swinging the only weapon he brought with him around him as he began chanting a protective spell Larxiene had taught him._

Well fuck. Sora didn't know any protective spells...he didn't know any spells period. Well... as Roxas says, when all else fails get angry. Which is exactly what he did. He threw out his right arm, summoning his keyblade, something he had received long ago, and immediately fighting them off. "Stay. Away. From. Me!" He yelled.

After most of them fell to his blade, the rest disappeared into the darkness. His eyes widened as a small ball of light floated softly in front of him. It was a small girl with pure white wings.

"Hello." She said pleasantly, brushing back some of her golden hair. "My name is Namine, it is very pleasing that you got this far young man.."

"Sora ma'am." He responded, marveling at how small she was. She appeared to be no bigger than a pixie, but she looked about as old as Riku and he.

"Well Sora, I've been sent to help you find my ward. But remember, when I come out, I'm only here to heal. And only help as I see fit." Sora scoffed, looking away from the girl, who soon smiled. "And as I see, your wondering what good I am?" She questioned.

When he blushed, she smiled. "Well know this young keyblader, whenever I come out of this," She said pointing to the thin chain around his neck, Riku's chain, "You shall be safe from darkness. After all, one cannot fight him when weary." She smiled. "And we still have a few levels to go."

"Levels?" He questioned looking up at her. "As in the seven levels of hell? Those are real?" The small sprite laughed, nodding her head. "Why yes..yes they are. Sadly our young hero Marluixa," She nodded to the book in his bag. "Only reached the sixth."

"But!" Sora broke her off. "It said he faced the demon that held his love." Namine laughed quietly. "Ahh my naive one." She said fondly looking over at him. "You face him on the sixth. The seventh is the one you seek, but before you reach your love so near, whom you face is whom you fear."

Sora blinked, staring at her. "What do you mean I face who I fear? Clearly the one I fear is the devil."

"Then he will vanquish you." She responded carelessly, climbing onto his shoulder. "Are you sure that is your answer?" Sora paused before answering. In truth he didn't care who was holding him hostage...he was going to get to Riku, no matter what his loss was.

"No...I don't.." He responded, looking up at her. "Well if I don't fear him, who should I fear?" Namine smiled shaking her head. "That is something I cannot tell you little hero...you must find out for yourself."

Sora looked up at her before nodding. "Yes ma'am." The angel smiled fondly at him again, before pointing at a rusty wrought iron gate. "Enter through there to the second level my friend. There you will face another demon inside you." Sora nodded walking over to the gate. However it wouldn't open.

He looked at Namine. "Why won't it open?" He asked looking at her. "Well read the writing." She said, leaning against the side of his neck, reading it as well.

_I look flat, but I am deep, Hidden realms I shelter. Lives I take, but food I offer. At times I am beautiful. I can be calm, angry and turbulent. I have no heart, but offer pleasure as well as death. No man can own me, yet I encompass what all men must have. What am I?_

Sora stared blankly at the small metal plate in front of him, repeating a few lines before his face brightened. "An ocean!"

And with that the rusty gate opened with a creak, showing more stairs behind. "Before you continue.." Namine started, looking at his bag. "Should you not read ahead to find what your up against?" The younger's eyes widened before sitting against one of the gates, propping the book against his legs.

_After defeating these demons Marluxia walked to a gate, answering the question and admitting to the path beyond. As he turned he notice-_

Sora jumped looking wildly around. when he blinked, he saw Riku again. Keeping his eyes closed he looked around at the scene in front of him. His angel was kept against the wall, iron shackles chaining him in place. His silver hair was down to a light gray due to grime. His pale skin was mixing with tears as well as blood as he shivered in the shadow of something.

"And if you ever think your are not to fear me, you're wrong!" The man said, his hand ringing out in a slap as Riku flinched, though he didn't say anything, his eyes said it all. They were a mix of fear and anger. "What did I do?" He asked suddenly, though cut off by laughter, "What have you not done my tarnished angel?" He asked, bringing his chin up and pressing their lips together.

And the vision suddenly ended as Sora's eyes flew open. He stood, staring at Namine before shaking his head. "No more reading, I don't care what's coming. He needs me down there. Now." The tiny angel shivered softly, nodding.

"As you wish my dear." She said, sliding into the chain. which gave a nice warm glow and feeling comforting him all he needed as he descended another set of stairs.

* * *

_Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead  
It back home_

Call my name and save me from the dark....

Ahh fun fun fun...let's pull him in deeper and torture Riku some more~ = D

Oh yeah...and I decided to make Namine something like Sora's guardian angel. Good idea?

Story (c) Me  
Characters (c) Squeenix  
Bring me to life (c) Evanescence  
riddle (c) riddles(dot)com


	5. You're Always in my heart

Aqua eyes opened as the silverette shivered slightly. After everything this boy was putting him through, he couldn't just leave him alone. no. He had to drop into the underworld and try to play hero. Didn't he read the stories? No one ever prevailed in those tasks.

Riku scoffed silently to himself, looking around his dark prison. The damp air made him shiver again in his thin clothes, as the musty smell seeped into his lungs. He took a deep breath before sighing heavily. "Damn it." He murmured, angrily bringing up his hand, having no idea why tears were falling. It wasn't like he was getting tortured at this point or anything.

For some reason Vexen always got a sick pleasure out of that. Of course, Vexen was his real name, but for some reason the mortals always called him Lucifer. A name he severely enjoyed. He thought it ironic, that the mortals could take a name, meaning something as good as bright light and twist it into something horrible such as to do with the 'purest evil'.

Riku, of course, saw nothing funny about it. But he had such reasons. That very being had been plaguing him for almost 15 years. He couldn't count the times that monster had defiled him in that time. Besides, even if Sora did save him from this horrible fate, there was no way he'd be allowed back in heaven anyways. He was dirty...

The angel jumped as his prison door slammed open again. Vexen stood, grinning at him. But there was something wrong...No torture weapon. As that dawned on him, Riku quickly realized what was happening next. His eyes widened as he was yanked roughly upward, his lips being crushed in a harsh bruising kiss.

Riku's eyes closed, not from enjoyment, but he learned that he could block out what was happening to him. Too bad his holy 'magic' didn't work down here. But yet, something managed to get him back from his trance with a snap. He jumped, letting out a scream that would have shaken heaven.

And at that point in time, our hero was currently descending the wrought iron spiral staircase. The metal was warm beneath his feet, though not quite burning. Sora took a breath, mentally preparing himself for whatever was coming next.

Finally though, he reached the bottom of the stairs...but there was something strange. It looked like he walked into the downtown part of his hometown. Sora gave a strange look, glancing to the left and right of him, expecting an attack at any second.

But it never came. He walked cautiously through the city streets, before looking over at a sudden noise in the quiet town. It was a group of girls, giggling as they walked. Sora laughed quietly, almost ashamed of his little freak out. It wasn't like high school girls were going to do that much to him. Until he saw a flicker of a glare from one to another.

Her eyes narrowed, watching him before turning her attention back to the girl with a loud false laugh. But it seemed her friend's couldn't tell the difference. It was dark, and it seemed to be after about nine. The girl turned with a smirk, sliding something out of her uniform, and within a split second, the girls around her were on the ground, bleeding from thin slits in their throats, a low gurgling sliding out as they choked on their blood.

Sora's eyes widened as the girl smirked, turning on her heel and beginning to walk away. And as he began to follow her, his attention was turned again to a group of kids, older than himself, beating up an old man for who knows what. He looked as they left, laughing and going in the same direction as the girl. Sora turned his head to look, his blue eyes widening as he saw that the old man, who had been wheezing only moments before, had stopped.

In fact he had stopped all movements all together. Sora bit his bottom lip, walking down farther to the darkness, seeing a group of them, including the five people he had seen earlier, and the girl. They were discussing what they had done to the others, laughing and sipping something that looked suspiciously like alcohol.

Finally though, their attention turned to him, they're eyes narrowing and all jumping to him at once. With a low curse, Sora once again engaged the keyblade, dodging here and parrying there. Finally though he stood in the midst of dead bodies and blood, staring around, covered in it as well. He took a breath, walking out to the light part of the city again.

"Namine" He said quietly, walking over to a fountain and washing himself off and wringing out his shirt and looking at her when she appeared up at him. "What the hell was that?"

"The darkness in the heart of children..." She said quietly shaking her head. "I warn you now, little hero. It gets worse from here on out." He looked up at her, nodding softly. "I know.." he said quietly, looking up and seeing another gate revealed to him.

"What's this...more puzzles?" He asked with a soft laugh, walking over and reading the inscription.

The one who makes it, sells it. The one who buys it, never uses it. The one that uses it never knows that he's using it. What is it?

Sora took a breath, blinking before thinking a minute. "A....coffin..?" He asked, and grinned as the gate swung open. "One moment little one." Namine said, sitting on his shoulder. "Take rest my hero, and think about what lies beyond..." Sora sat, taking a breath and a drink of water. "Well it's...darkness...but what needs a coffin..?"

He paused for a moment, before tilting his head. "Darkness in the adult heart?" He asked, jumping when she disappeared into his necklace. And that was it...it was time for the next level.

* * *

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams?  
Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing's for sure,  
You're always in my heart_

I'll find you somewhere....

Yay...I was good. and started again~ They're not over yet...I figure...a good...eight more after this maybe? Iunno...comment, show me love~

Somewhere (C) Within Temptation.  
Riku/Sora/Namine/Vexen (C) Squeenix  
Riddle (C) Riddles(dot)com


End file.
